


The Color of Love

by Catler0, salsawrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: !!!, AFAB reader - Freeform, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Big Brother W. D. Gaster, But it's foreshadowing, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Eggs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hate Sex, Horoscopes, Humor, Knitting, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Plot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Some Plot, Soul Rot, Soul Rot that manifests as vampirism, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Skeletons, Vampires, Well defined characters, actual world building for a change, and creative thought out headcanons, fapping, i'm not explaining that tag, nonbinary reader, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catler0/pseuds/Catler0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/salsawrites/pseuds/salsawrites
Summary: Since the barrier to the underground had been broken, Monsterkind had been given a large plot of land in which to rebuild their lives topside away from humans. Apartheid is still a prevalent issue - humans live apart from monsters and the present generations know nothing about the other species. King Asgore decides to implement a government scheme in which willing participants cross the border and are grouped up with a monster family. The aim of the scheme is to provide enrichment for both monsters and humans in hopes of developing a broader understanding and respect for one another’s species. In the midst of your bland life, the opportunity comes up out of nowhere and you decide to take it.Welcome to a wild ride about Scrambled Eggs, Dicks, and Body Marinara. Come for the unresolved sexual tension, stay for the plot.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 107





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: absurdmagewrites, lollipopkitten93, Nascent  
> (A massive thank you to the users credited above - you all did an amazing job in helping us make this fic the best it can be!)
> 
> Hi, hello! This is a thing that I never thought would happen but we're doing it. We're uploading a self-indulgent Undertale fic onto AO3! Hooray!!!
> 
> ***RATINGS AND ARCHIVE WARNINGS SUBJECT TO CHANGE***

_You’d forgotten what it felt like to be held down like this. It wasn’t anything grand or awful, nothing to cause nightmares or bad memories. In fact, you quite loved the feeling of him pressed against your back and smothering you into the mattress. His hands gripped so tightly around your wrists you feared they’d bruise._ _  
_ _  
__His pace was brutal and unforgiving. You could feel the heat of his sex inside you, twitching with excitement and need for release with hips slamming against you_ _in_ _unbridled anticipation for his climax. You call out his name, over and over again like it was something sacred to be burned into your memories. There was no gentleness or soothing touches, no caresses along your back or pleas of release, nothing to hint at the feelings he had towards you._ _  
_ _  
__“I hate you, god fucking dammit, why you? Why did it have to be you?!” He wheezed between pants, struggling to get the words out with his anger and resentment. “Fuck!”_ _  
_ _  
__Even as he cried out, twitching in response to the stimulation you craved and begged for, you felt he was lying. He didn’t hate you, you knew he wouldn’t have done this if he had. He lay with you for the simple fact that he desired you as much as you did him. But if that was the case then how…_ _  
_ _  
__How had things come to this?  
  
_ _A creeping ache snaked around your thighs as you shifted in the bed. You sucked in a deep breath of air to get yourself through the rest of the turn, and tucked your legs up to your chest; if he wasn’t going to kick you out immediately you thought it best to get a few winks before he changed his mind. You could hear the soft shuffling of the covers behind you. It seemed you both had the same idea.  
  
_ _As good as it was, you thought to yourself, could what he said have been the truth? It wasn’t as if you’d had the time to really ponder the state of your possible relationship with him up to this point. Now that you were left to the wandering of your mind, the doubtful thoughts came much too easily._

_. . ._

To start the story simply, monsters had saved themselves the struggle the moment they hit topside. Not even months later, after having seen the state humans had run the surface into they sequestered themselves into the corner of the world to live by themselves: a spot nestled into Canada if you remember your geography correctly. Some fifty years ago when they came topside, the country had offered a plot of vacant land as a sign of good faith, left to be whatever the Monsters decided for it.

No one went in, no one came out. That was the rule. You’d never really thought much about it until now. They’d closed off, monsterkind existing only on media and politics for whatever reason the news decided to share with the common folk. You’d typically flip the channel when that happened, but with nothing to do on this Saturday evening, you found yourself scrambling to find a piece of paper and scribble down the number floating on-screen. 

You’d been bored, absurdly so. Not just in life but in all aspects that would qualify as ‘living’. You had no social connections or family, you worked a dead-end job that couldn’t pay your bills, and you had no schooling to speak of in your adult life. There was nothing here for you, nothing to _do._ It was only natural that you experienced your mid-life crisis at the ripe age of twenty-six and enrolled in a sketchy government program. A handful of Monsters would cross their borders and a handful of humans would do the same. Said sketchy exchange program worked as follows:

-Participants must fill out a questionnaire at the end of each week

-Participants will be given tasks to do each week to strengthen cultural understanding

-Participants will be given compensation and assistance financially

-Participants will be given an allowance for each week

-Participants must refrain from violence or lawbreaking

-Participants must keep up to date with their health care

The list of conditions in the email went on and on, though those were some of the more important things you’d plucked from the debriefing. You found it odd that acting as a sort of exchange student gave so many benefits but you weren’t about to pass it up. You applied on impulse, and before the week was even up you’d been put through a surprisingly small amount of hoops to be shipped off to the Monster kingdom. A background check, a waiver, and a briefing later you found yourself exiting a short plane ride in search of someone holding a sign with your name on it.

You were soon greeted by a stout monster with deer antlers. They waved to you jovially before gesturing for you to follow.

“You’ll be transported to your destination via a communal coach alongside other program candidates,” they chirped. Despite them noticing right off the bat that you were _not_ a talkative person, they persisted with the one-sided conversation anyway, and you stifled an indignant sigh. “The journey should only take around an hour total; a lot of the candidates are being assigned to addresses in the same town!”

“Right,” you drawled, keeping a fair distance from your escort. There was a niggling temptation to grab the coat from your bag as you stepped out into the cold, but as soon as the thought came about, the deer monster was waving you over to the coach.

“There we are!” the monster exclaimed. It made you cringe at how happy they seemed to be sending you off so quickly, but as they took your bag to load into the luggage compartment, you couldn’t have escaped the sharp Canadian breeze any faster. 

The inside was lined with rows upon rows of seats - two each side, you noticed - and a lot of them had already been filled. Before you could give yourself a spare second to lament over the fact that you’d definitely have to share your personal space with someone, you squeezed yourself down the aisle and chose the most appealing seat to you; the one furthest away from anyone else.

You noted a few of the participants as you resigned yourself to the fate of being social or rather in the space that other people, unfortunately, occupy near you. They all seemed rather… Well, you thought you’d see a variety of people but somehow they all looked like you. Worn down from the world with nothing going for them. Perhaps you were projecting, but in the end, you had nothing to say for it, quietly letting it slip from your mind.  
  
You thought you were in the clear when suddenly someone plopped themselves into the seat next to you. You try to hide your internal screaming, shifting just a touch closer to the window to avoid accidentally touching them. He was short, head of hair like chestnut and voice _far_ too loud for you to handle. Your gaze shifted to them briefly where you made the fatal mistake of eye contact. He broke out into a wide grin, handheld out for you to shake.  
  
“Hello! I’m Thomas. Got a name?” His voice was chipper and thick, holding his excitement and nervousness for this whole endeavor. 

You offered your name simply as you took his hand. You weren’t touch aversive, just socially awkward. This became more evident as you failed to talk and shake Thomas’ hand at the same time. 

“Are you excited? I know I am. I came all the way from…” He goes on for a solid five minutes before realizing you hadn’t said a single word. 

You offered a panicked smile, nodding attentively, and trying to hide the way your shoulders stiffened. In that short amount of time, he’d decided not only you were his friend but that he’d show you his butt and started telling you about his hobbies and job. You tried to be attentive, but eventually you cut in.  
  
“I’m not excited.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“To your first question, I’m not excited. I’m actually really nervous.” You stood after the bus stopped, offering a tense smile to him as the driver called your name. “It was really nice meeting you.”

Waving the new acquaintance goodbye, you jumped off the coach and waited for the driver to unpack your luggage. Turning around, you gaped at the sheer size of the residence; your apartment hardly compared, and a pang of envy shot through you. The monsters you’d be living with must have been packing pretty heavy wallets. 

As you grabbed hold of your suitcase, you took some time to take in the scenery - a quaint lawn lined with small bushes adorned a gravel path that led to the house itself, and broke off into a street road where you were standing. The shrubbery was well trimmed and the aggregate leveled nicely. You briefly entertained the thought that this had all been done in preparation for your arrival to preen your ego a little. Just as you were beginning to feel somewhat full of yourself, a shrill voice cut through your entire conscious train of thought. The shock left you standing dumbly at the entrance of the unfamiliar house.

“You must be our government exchange human!” The owner of the voice yelled. “My name is Papyrus! Would you like me to take your bag?”

Looking up, the first thing you realized was how tall he was. Secondly was his choice of clothes, but you quickly pushed all judgment to the back of your mind; what they wore was none of your business. He was being nice and that’s what counted. You looked on in awe, dumbstruck, to be meeting a monster in the flesh... or lack thereof. The person in front of you was entirely made of bones. Lots and lots of bones.

“Oh,” you glanced at your suitcase before handing it over to the skeleton, “Sure. Thank you.”

Papyrus beamed at you, leaping forward to take it from you with a smile that could melt even the cruelest hearts. You couldn’t stop the hitch in your breath at the sight, eyes widening. A grin broke out on your features as he led you inside. The interior of the house was just as impressive as the outside. A loft oversaw the living room, branching off into two rooms on either side that rested below four more rooms on the ground floor. To your left were the stairs, to your right the kitchen. Even so, the white walls laid bare of pictures or marks, the shelves empty and the plastic sheeting over the furniture yet to be removed. It was near empty in here, save for the packages and boxes littering the floor.  
  
You raised a brow but didn’t say a word about it. Papyrus was ever attentive, quickly seeming to pick up on this. He chimed in enthusiastically.  
  
“We ended up moving in much later than expected due to some setbacks but we are here now! I am sure we will have everything unpacked by the end of the day if my lazy bones brother comes down to help!” He chirped, though the playful irritation in his voice at the last part was blasted loudly, as if praying the ‘brother’ would catch what he meant and come down. 

“Well, I’m happy to help either way. I live here too now so it’s only fair.” You really didn’t want to if you were honest, doing your best to hide the exhaustion in your voice. 

The plane ride had been rough and the coach left you out of your element. You were more than ready to go hole up in whatever room was designated for you and take some time to yourself. To unpack, to stare at the ceiling, to scroll Twitter. The day was winding to its end and it would be late by the time you all finished. You needed to recharge your batteries but social obligation dictated that you help.  
  
“Nonsense. You look as though you’ve come out of the gutter. You’ll rest and that is that.”   
  
You whipped around, heart leaping in your throat. You had to stifle a scream as your eyes locked on to deep violet lights in empty, cracked sockets staring you down like you were dinner. His hands were folded neatly behind his back, posture so straight you wondered if there was a rod in his back. He was almost as tall as Papyrus, which was a feat in itself. Despite the scowl on his face and the predatory air about him, you stayed locked firmly in place.  
  
“B-brother!” Papyrus stammered nervously, hand coming to slink around your shoulder. “This is our exchange human!”  
  
You gave your name. Voice a hushed, restrained whisper. Boy, this was uncomfortable.  
  
“Dr. WingDings Gaster,” the monster hummed in response. 

That scowl softened just a tad as he carefully held out his hand to you. For a moment, you openly stared. The palm was… missing. There was a hole in his hand?! You’d shaken someone’s hand not twenty minutes prior, why you were struggling to will your body to move now was beyond you. 

By some feat of mental willpower, you raised your hand to take his, dragging your eyes back up to meet his scrutinizing gaze. You forced a smile to your face, brows knitted together in obvious discomfort. The monster raised a brow, looking thoroughly unamused. 

“You _do_ know how to shake hands, I assume?” he probed with judging eyelights.

“Erm, yes?” you shot back, only half-sure.

“Then I would expect you to at least know what part of the hand to shake,” the shorter skeleton spat, offended. 

You stared at your hand again. You’d grabbed the inner part of his palm where the hole was. You prayed to whatever deity existed for a swift death. He jerked his hand away from yours and shook it vigorously. Grimacing harshly, he gave you a good eyeing up for what felt like forever before extending his arm again. 

“I will give you the benefit of the doubt on this occasion. If you somehow manage to fail a second time, you will be given an appropriate reason to be sorely embarrassed.”

Well, you thought to yourself, _that_ sounded like a threat.

Regardless of his prickly first impression, you reached out your hand and firmly shook his, taking an abundant amount of time to get it right. You did, thankfully. 

After an intense moment of eye contact, you shuffled backward and placed your (now very sweaty) hand in your trouser pocket. The skeleton in front of you seemed to take great pleasure in how nervous you were, and his down-the-nose staring continued long after your first encounter with Papyrus’ brother.

“Now that most of the formalities are out of the way, I suppose Papyrus will want to give you the grand tour,” he chuckled wryly. “Oh, and to answer one of the burning questions I’m sure you have: I live separately, and as much as I disagree with the idea of this program we’ve all been tragically roped into, I will provide you with visits so that your time here is as enriching as possible. Stars know you’ll need the mental stimulation given the other two you’ve been matched up with.” 

That made you bristle a bit, the idea that someone would openly insult their family like that. Papyrus didn’t seem bothered by it, but even as a joke it had rubbed you the wrong way. You put on your best smile following the tame stare down.  
  
“So what do you study, Doctor?”   
  
“Monster magic and the effect of SOULs. Riveting, I know, though far above your education level I am sure.” There was a hint of challenge in his voice, as if he could see past you play-nice attitude and daring you to push.  
  
Thankfully, Papyrus cut in before you could dig your grave.  
  
“My brother is considerably talented. He built the CORE in the underground, saved countless monsters and was very close to breaking the barrier before he fell!”  
  
“Oh.” You say dumbly. You’re not sure how to respond, you’re a tad too caught off guard about the fact you got assigned to such an important person. Well, you were assigned to both of them and another you hadn’t met yet but even so. It would make sense how he passed for the program considering he’s an asshole. “I mean that’s really impressive and cool. I can… knit? Sort of?”  
  
Their turn to stare at you.  
  
“Knit. You can knit,” Gaster echoed.  
  
“Yes. … Sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Papyrus repeated.  
  
“I mean, I’ve never actually finished anything, but! I know how to! So I mean, technically I _can-_ ”  
  


“Indeed you can,” Gaster interjected as he cracked a smile. He looked far more amused than you’d been prepared to see. There isn’t any mocking tone or sarcasm. It’s as if you’d said something particularly funny. You aren’t sure how to take it if you were honest. “How did you come to such a skill?”  
  


“My mom taught me when I was a kid. Said if my hands were busy I couldn’t be getting into other stuff that might get me in trouble.”  
  
“Did it work?” Papyrus asked, head tilting to the side slightly.  
  
“I think so. I never did much. One time I did skip school, but it was the last day of my senior year. Otherwise I never really did anything rowdy.” You think back on that. You’re glad you never got in trouble, but the thought does make you a bit sad. Have you ever been very adventurous? “I’m not a goody-two-shoes type, I just was never really interested in anything that would get me in trouble.”  
  
This seemed to get Gaster’s attention as he hummed thoughtfully before speaking. 

“How do you mean?” His tone is a bit careful but seemed to be genuinely curious.

“Well, there was no… Incentive, I suppose is the right word. No reason for me to risk getting grounded or letting my grades fall. I didn’t do too well grade-wise, but not bad either.” You gave a crooked grin, gesturing to yourself. “You got yourselves a painfully average human. By the book even.”

Something about that made them both frown, but neither commented on it. Instead, Gaster gestured for you to sit on one of the couches while he took a seat on one of the armchairs. His legs crossed, leaning back to regard you as the conversation continued. Papyrus opted to simply stand, both hands on his hips as he listened carefully. You hadn’t expected to be so open about yourself so fast but it was a pleasant turn of events that left you realizing you were genuinely enjoying the conversation.

“It seems it’s about time to eat,” Papyrus inquired quietly, as though he were trying to be gentle. “What do you usually have for dinner?”  
  
“I have eggs right about now at home,” you admitted. It was nearing eight pm in the Monster kingdom but apparently, eggs were only to be eaten in the morning. You always lived by yourself and never really thought much about how that sounded out loud until now. Regardless, you were happy for the change in conversation. 

“Ah, yes, I'll have that prepared for-" He pauses for a moment. You can see it clear as day the moment he registered what you said. "I'm... Sorry. I must have misheard you, did you say eggs?" 

"No, no, I misspoke. I meant to say _scrambled_ eggs." You reply. Surely, it's not that strange. Unusual, yes, but it's not the weirdest thing ever. Maybe he thought you meant raw eggs?

“Do you, uh, often have scrambled eggs for dinner?” He looked very, very concerned for you. 

“Well no.”  
  
He visibly relaxes and you realize he finds you eating eggs for dinner strange in itself. You grin, quietly picking the conversation back up before he skitters off.  
  
“Sometimes I have them over easy or even hard-boiled. Any cooked eggs, really.”  
  
You swear to the stars, you’ve never seen such a look of betrayal before. His expression just looks more disapproving by the second the longer you grin. You didn’t think he was actually upset or displeasing, you got the vibe it was entirely playful. When you glance over Gaster is sharing a look of disgust, but the small quirk of his mouth and the way his shoulders shook almost seemed as if he were barely containing his laughter.  
  
“You are anything but ordinary.” He finally grumbles, shaking his head as the scowl cracks and he bursts into a smile. The skeleton tried to hide it behind his hand to little success, simply admitting defeat. “I cannot wait to see what Sans thinks of you.”

You missed the first comment, mind locking onto the new name.   
  
“Sans?” 

“Ah, yes. The middle brother.” He explains, sighing almost as though there was some heavy truth in the words he spoke. “Papyrus is the youngest, I am the eldest. Sans is the middle child. He is no doubt lurking in the house somewhere or napping.”  
  
You felt a twinge of disappointment at having not met him yet, though you were also glad. You were exhausted, excessively so, and another person would leave you more tired than before. You’re sure you’d run into him tomorrow during breakfast or something so you shrugged it off.

“Does he have social anxiety?”   
  
“I do not think so, though he no doubt chose to not be present on purpose.” He heaved a heavy sigh, shoulders dropping. “Sans was none too pleased to have been roped into this program.”

“He…” Your brows furrowed as your gaze dropped to the floor, the wheels in your head turning. “But why did he sign up?”

“He didn’t - I did. However, I am supposed to be living here. I owed the king a favor and as a result we’re in this position. Quite the situation, no? Though I don’t imagine you’d be dumb enough to tell of course.” 

“Is that a threat?” You asked through clenched teeth.

“Not at all,” he assured, helping you relax. Still, it wasn’t sitting right with you.

Papyrus returned surprisingly soon, not even five minutes later, with a plate of eggs and toast. You thought that’s cheese on them and you felt your stomach beg. He must have seen the eagerness in your eyes and swiftly passed the plate to you with a happy giggle.

  
“I hope they are up to your human standards!”

You don’t hesitate in any sense, swiftly forking some of the eggs to slide on top of the toast and shovel into your mouth. You gave a hearty giggle as you chewed, covering your mouth with your hand. Papyrus was satisfied with that if the approving way he nodded his head is any indication. This just made Gaster laugh a bit harder, though it quickly died down after you scarfed down the eggs and toast in record time.  
  
Though… now you were exhausted. Your eyelids felt heavy and you could feel your breathing slow down. It wasn’t _that_ late, but even so, you felt ready to pass out at any second. Still, you tried to carry on the conversation, rubbing your eyes tiredly.  
  
“Thank you for the meal, Papyrus.” You muttered, shifting on the couch to get more comfortable. When had the plastic been taken off? “Do you cook for a living?”

You heard Gaster chuckle, Papyrus puffed his chest out proudly.  
  
“No, but I could be if I wanted to! I work for the Guard with my best friend.” You could hear the excitement in his voice, like he was whisked away by happy memories just at the mention. 

“Papyrus excels as a guardsman. He is second in command, directly under Undyne who is known for her fierce temper.” Gaster noted idly. For all of his dickery earlier, you are happy to see that even he couldn’t resist the need to egg on his youngest brother’s boasting. “Though, he could easily be Captain if he chose.”  
  
“That’s so cool. I bet you keep a lot of people safe. Make sure you watch my back for me,” you joked. You felt your eyes slip closed as Papyrus talked about his work. You made sure to pay attention. There was something about Papyrus that just demanded your attention even as you dozed off. 

“I have to wake up very early, but I don’t sleep very much to begin with. When I get to work there is a lot of paperwork though I enjoy sorting them on, and on my patrols I get to say hello to everyone which is my favorite part of the day! I am sad when I have to log reports for when people call us, but I am glad I can listen to them and help them. I love my job very much!”  
  
Papyrus was too good for this hellscape.  
  
“That’s amazing, Papyrus. I wish there were more people like you in the world.” You distantly heard what you think was Gaster standing up, then the clicking of lights, and something being set over you. Had they turned off the lights and given you a blanket? That was sweet of them. “Can you tell me more?”

“Of course, human.” His voice had dropped to a softer tone, gentle and calm. It was a nice vibe. “Sometimes if I show up early enough I get to see the receptionist. She’s a small bunny monster with two children. Oftentimes she has coffee prepared for most of the workers that day, but I like to be able to return the favor to her at times. Undyne is cranky regardless of when she comes in but always smiles at us. It’s…”  
  
His voice grew fainter and fainter as he talked. Was he trailing off or were you dozing off? You waited a moment in comfortable silence before sleep pulled you under. It felt like a split second to you, having not felt time pass while you slept. It was a welcomed feeling, though you knew quickly that it had to have been the middle of the night.

You sluggishly sat up and tried to force the sleepiness away as you rubbed your eyes.  
  
The kitchen light had been left on so you could see in the dim light. You looked around, noting your bags had been moved. Your earlier suspicions had been confirmed, the fluffy blanket that had been placed over you was a welcomed warmth. Even so, it felt odd to have crashed on the couch so out in the open. You felt safe and welcomed, but you’d always been the type to prefer privacy when you slept.

You bring yourself to your feet, glancing around. One of these rooms had to be yours, but knocking would probably wake them… You debate in your head what would be the best option in this case. Should you just tough it out and sleep on the couch instead? You’re not sure you can get back to sleep like that though. You decide it’s best to search for your room and begin quietly tiptoeing through the house.

You examine each door and put your ear against the wood to listen for sounds of Papyrus. You don’t hear anything so you open the door as slowly and quietly as you can in case you’re wrong. You sigh when you see that it was a closet. You go to the next door and listen a bit longer this time and find silence once more. You determine there’s probably no sleeping person behind that door, so you quietly open it and find a bathroom this time. The next room is the same process, and then the next. One of the rooms is just completely empty saved for a box in the corner. You decide that’s none of your business and shut the door behind you. The briefing said furniture would be prepared for you so that couldn’t be your room.

You have more luck with the next room. When you lay your ear against the door you hear the faint sounds of someone breathing behind it. It must be Papyrus. You’re glad you located his room, you’d hate to wake him. He said he didn’t sleep much and had to get up early. He’d been so welcoming that it warmed your heart.

You smile softly making your way to the last two rooms. You don’t bother to listen for any sign of noise, simply opening the door as silently as you could and walking in. You freeze in your steps the moment you look inside however, eyes going wide in _terror._ This was not your room, there was someone inside and awake staring straight at you.

In the split second you remembered that Gaster had told you that there was another here, Sans, the middle child. Your jaw drops at the sight before you, a skeleton in no shirt with his pants pulled down to show a- 

  
“What the fuck is wrong with your dick?!” 


	2. Does Grocery Shopping Count as a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After settling into your new home, Papyrus convinces Sans to take you grocery shopping. Eating monster food is a no-go. Banter and flirting ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits: absurdmageart, Minagi
> 
> CW: nonconsensual wound licking.  
> wait why are you leaving brUUH WAIT NO DONT LEAVE-
> 
> Please leave Kudos if you enjoyed and write us a comment if you have the time!

The skeleton ahead of you had frozen as soon as you’d opened the door. When you called out in horror at the blue appendage between his legs you had expected him to snap at you, but he simply stared (as well as anyone could) with empty sockets at you. There were no eyelights like there had been with Gaster, or Papyrus, only a dark skull to stare at you. You said the first thing that came to mind which was, of course, your natural snark. 

“I’ve seen blue balls before man, but holy _shit_ ,” you clasped a hand over your mouth, and tried your damnedest not to laugh, “those are hands down, the bluest balls I have seen in my life. I’m leaving now.”

  
You thought for a moment he was broken, but he slowly nodded, pulling the covers over his bottom half in what you hoped was a sign he was done masturbating for the night. You closed the door behind you, took a moment to catch your breath, and prepared to resign yourself to the fate of sleeping on the couch. As you turn, you are instead face-to-face with Papyrus. He looked disappointed if the deadpanned look he was giving you was any indicator of his mood. His arms were crossed over his chest, weight on one leg while his other foot tapped soundlessly on the floor.

“Do I want to know?” Papyrus inquired carefully, though the sudden loud volume of his voice makes you flinch slightly. It almost felt like you were being scolded, even though you hadn’t done anything wrong. “I was on my way out for work when I heard shouting. Why were you talking about blue balls?”

You groaned. “You probably don’t. I was just about to crash back on the couch, but I don’t think I can get back to sleep after seeing your brother’s raging dick.”

“OH STARS, NO!” Papyrus yelled, disgusted. His entire body recoiled and twisted in discomfort. 

“Oh, goodness, that is… disgusting! That is so gross!” The tone of his voice had shot up by an octave, and it was clear he’d immediately regretted being so curious. You felt even more sorry for him than you felt for yourself.

“Yeah, sorry.” 

“Oh, no no! Please don’t be sorry on my brother’s account, human. Did he apologize, at least?” He seemed to put his deep feelings of distaste aside to find this out.

You shook your head. Papyrus grimaced violently.

“This keeps getting even more deplorable the more I learn.” He mumbled with a pained huff. Papyrus pinched the ridge of his nasal bone with a finger and thumb; he seemed completely deflated now. Instead of wasting more of his words on the matter, Papyrus quietly ushered you back into the living room. “Nightmares about blue phalluses aside, do get some rest, human. I am sure you will have lots to do later this morning!”

“Yeah, I’ll try not to wake up screaming. Thanks, Papyrus.” Nodding in agreement, you began to make your way back to the couch with a sleepy yawn.

He gives a small laugh, making a show of slipping the blanket over you after you laid down. While a bit odd, you found it surprisingly sweet how quick Papyrus was to take you in as a member of the household. He treated you as if you’d always been there living with them despite it having only really been a little under a day. All the same, you welcomed sleep when it took you under to soothing darkness. You needed the rest to recharge.

The dreams you found yourself in were odd. You couldn’t place your finger on what was so strange about it. It was the night in the make-believe world, crickets chirping, and the crackle of a campfire you had made. It was impossibly cold, though the bite of the wind didn’t seem to bother you at all thanks to the warmth the fire was providing. That’s all there had been to it, you sitting alone in a forest, hands to a fire in the dead of night in an unknown place.

However, your dream didn’t last very long. You woke with a start to a shouting match a couple of rooms over if your ears were correct. From the sounds of it, Papyrus was unloading an argument in his usual passionate way. He was adamant about something. The monster on the receiving end of this verbal barrage refused to listen and interjected with sharp yells, and very convicted-sounding ‘No!’s the more Papyrus went on. You muttered a string of curses under your breath, and with little care for your bedhead, or ruffled clothes, you stomped your way over to the bickering.

“How many times do I have to say ‘I’m not going’?! I’ve got shit to take care of, bro!” A low voice you hadn’t heard before boomed from the kitchen. The resounding noise bounced off the tile walls obnoxiously, and your face puckered uncomfortably.

“There is absolutely nothing you will be doing today that is more important than taking our human out for groceries, Sans! You owe it to them, anyway! They told me what happened last night, and I am extremely disappointed, not to mention grossed out at how horrific their first impression of you must be!” Papyrus shot back as if he’d just incriminated his brother. 

You heard a pained groan from the other skeleton, and then a long bout of silence. You begrudgingly sat up as quietly as you could, running a hand through your hair as you eavesdropped. Were they arguing over chores? You felt a small pang of guilt in your chest that Papyrus was dogging Sans so hard. You thought about intervening for a split second, but their terse voices put a stop to it before you could decide.

“I don’t see why you think grocery shoppin’ with the new human is gonna change anything, Paps.” Sans crankily added.

“Purge your sins with the bonding of shared chores. You will thank me for it later I am sure. Is this really about chores, Sans? What is more important than you cannot even help me take care of our home while I am at work?”

“It- It’s personal stuff, bro. Do you have to be so far up my business right now, can’t you just take ‘em later after you get off? C’mon, I gotta take care of myself for a change. Ain't you always telling me how I need to treat myself?” Sans’ voice was practically pleading, despite the undertones of annoyance at Papyrus’ stubbornness.

“Lying in bed moping all day is not treating yourself, brother. You need to go out for a change, you worry me when you get like this.” It almost sounded like Papyrus was sad, a sort of melancholy hint in his usual boisterous echo. Part of you adored how much Papyrus genuinely cared for his brothers, even when the older two were being prickly. “You’re going, and that’s that.”

“I’m not going! Goddamnit Papyrus, drop it!” Sans near shouted.

“I’m very disappointed in you, Sans.” The response was almost automatic. There wasn’t anything to indicate Papyrus was still angry or frustrated, not even annoyed. The youngest skeleton’s tone was flat and pointed as you heard his heavy footsteps, and then a door open. Papyrus comes to you immediately, wringing his gloved hands.

“I am afraid I have bad news, human.”

You blinked owlishly and then decided to play dumb, scratching your cheek nervously.

“Everything ok, Paps?”

“I had planned to have Sans escort you to the store to purchase groceries as the Program,” you assumed he meant the one that brought you to the Monster kingdom, “indicates we should do weekly. I cannot take you as I have work and we would end up going much later than is good for humans. If you are not opposed, I will have my eldest brother Gaster esc-”

“Nah, it’s alright. I’ll take ‘em.”

You nearly jumped a foot in the air, head whipping around fast enough to hurt your neck to find Sans standing behind the couch from where you were sitting. You gaped at him for a long moment, but after giving him a brief once-over, he looked much better with eyelights. You hadn’t realized how short Sans was, but you found he appeared much more laid back and easygoing than you remembered. He gave a lazy wave before shoving his hand back in his pocket. You glanced at Papyrus as if to be sure this was alright.

Papyrus squinted at him for a long moment, you could feel the suspicion from Papyrus a mile away. Even so, Sans continued to smile lazily back at his brother. There seemed to be some sort of silent conversation going on, an odd kind of war between the two that you didn’t quite grasp. After a moment, Papyrus just heaves a sigh and smiles at his brother, placing his hands on his hips, and straightening his back.

“Well, then I suppose this is a good thing! I’m very happy, brother. This makes things much easier.” He cheerfully exclaimed. You watched Papyrus trod over to Sans, scoop the shorter skeleton up into a bone-crushing hug, and give a small spin before setting him down. “Have a great day!”

Sans just gave a shy little chuckle, rubbing the back of his skull, and glancing away.

“Aww, bro, you’re the coolest.” Sans meant it too, you could tell. Even though there had just been an argument, the way he was able to still say that with such genuine care struck a chord with you. “Have a good day at work.”

You watched Papyrus practically melt as he pecked a skeleton-kiss to the top of his brother’s skull. He gave you a small gesture of affection as well, patting his hand on top of your head, and ruffling your hair a bit as he strolled towards the door. That left you with Sans, who held out his hand for you to shake. You looked between his hand, and his face, then carefully gave it a tentative shake. 

“Nice to finally meet you properly, Sans.” Considering your previous attempt at a handshake with Gaster went so poorly, you were happy this one was as minimally awkward as it could be. “So, groceries?”

Sans gives a nod, shoving his hands into his pockets, and heading for the door where he began to fit his house slippers on.

“You can’t live off’a Monster food. Mostly magic n’ stuff, so it’ll make you sleepy. We sell human stuff for more physical monsters since, eh, you, and some subspecies of Monsters need all the weird nutrients n’ whatnot.”

“That makes sense. Do you want me to drive? I don’t mind if you can give me directions.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. 

“No one’s got money for gas, even in the Monster kingdom. We’ll walk, it’s not far.”

You liked that idea, and now that you had some energy you were looking forward to seeing some of the sights on the way. While it might be a bit racist, you were excited to see what sort of Monsters there were. How did they live their lives? What were they like? Would you make friends? So many questions for something as small as _groceries_ , but you were ready all the same.

In your eagerness for both food, and to go out, you had neglected your jacket. You tried to hide how much the harsh wind stung as you two walked in a common mutual silence. You shoved your hands into your pockets to keep them warm and idly realized you never changed your clothes. You didn’t think you smelled bad, one day wouldn’t kill you.

You noticed how quirky the buildings were. It looked like what you’d expect for a city, but even so, there was something about it that reminded you of home. Despite the enchanting architecture that vaguely reminded you of fantasy novels, you noted how close the houses were together. It was cozy, close-knit feelings that gave you the impression of family. The daytime sun cast an odd reflective shine off the tiles of the roofs, painting the sky in a blanket of near-magical glow. It seemed built to accommodate many sizes of street-goers, with water channels and fire lit sidewalks that helped fight off the sharp breeze cut through your thin clothes.

Sans was patient with your slow walk, and urge to take in the view. Each Monster you locked eyes with gave you a wave that you returned with a smile. Everyone seemed friendly, and more than once Sans had been stopped by someone to chat for a moment, or two. Despite the walk taking over half an hour, you were nearly disappointed when you arrived. The inside of the store was about what you expected. Rows of shelves lined with products, a section of clothes hung on hangers in little circlets and freezers near the back. It was small but more than enough for the household.

“We can go to the big one next time if you wanna see it,” Sans said, quietly breaking you from your train of thought. 

“That’d be cool, but if it’s too much of a hassle I understand. Ya know, gas prices, and all that jazz.” Your attempt at comedy was rewarded by Sans’s breathy chuckle.

  
He waved for you to follow him as he grabbed a shopping cart, and began leading you down the isles. He mumbled to himself, stopping now and then to ask if you saw anything you wanted, but you turned down most of it. The labels and names were a bit odd to you, and they lacked pictures like most of America’s packaging had. You could assume what it was, but you didn’t want to look bad later if you were wrong.

You did notice a few human brands in the mix as Sans had pointed out there would be. Mostly things like bread, eggs, flour, sugars, and butter. A supply of standard household stockers had been put into the cart. Sans was in the middle of choosing a spaghetti sauce when you finally decided to start an actual conversation with the skeleton.

“So, I dunno why, but I kinda got the vibe that you don’t like people. I, uh, heard the argument with Paps this morning.” You quietly tipped in. Sans stopped, that perma-smile you’d seen most of the day slipping ever so slightly. “I mean, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s…” He heaved a sigh, pulling back, and pretending to inspect the ingredients on the back of the pasta sauce glass. “It’s not like that. I just like my alone time, and had plans for later that I gotta sort out now.”

For some reason, you didn’t entirely believe it. You didn’t know Sans that well, but the red flags that had been steadily rising every time he came into the picture had you concerned. It almost seemed like-

“‘M not depressed, if that’s what you're thinking.” He was looking at you now, the smile having now returned to his face with a genuine heart that melted the previous concerns away. “Sorta like a cat. I gotta recharge my batteries.”

“No, I get it. Really.” You were quick to add, shuffling a bit closer to him to take the pasta sauce from him, and slip it into the cart. “Some people just enjoy their own company more than others, and that’s alright. I guess I just got kinda worried, ya know? Papyrus made it seem like you were in a bad spot.”

Sans rolled his eyelights playfully, beginning to drag the shopping cart with him as he headed to the dried foods section.

“Nah, I’m glad ya care. It’s kinda nice, but I don’t want you to worry ‘bout me over nothing. Lots of good things to keep me going. Little things that just kinda make me feel good. For Paps that’s people and working. Seeing people smile just fuels him. For the G-man it’s achieving things, making life a little easier for everyone around ‘im. For me? That’s good food and good laughs.”

He gestured to the ramen, picking up the little orange square, and waving it to emphasize his point.

“Not everything has to be good for you to be _good for you._ Puns and japes don’t impact much, a pack o’ ramen doesn’t do anything for the body, or magic. It’s cardboard but something about it is just comforting. I got little things like this to keep the bad vibes outta my head.”

You stared for a long minute then promptly picked up the box of packaged noodles, and tossed it into the cart with the other goods.

“Guess I gotta try them then if it’s so good. You make it sound _ramen_ tic.” You were far too proud of that, even as Sans groaned.

“Oh, that’s so bad. I love it.” He dragged his hand down the front of his face, trying to stifle the laugh that threatened to betray his fake disdain.

You idly picked up a pack of pasta noodles, looking them over curiously. Sans did similarly, inspecting a different brand as the conversation carried on.

“So what else gives you good vibes?” You inquired. You already knew where you were taking this conversation and you almost felt bad for what you were about to do. _Almost._

“Eh, little things I think. Just likin’ stuff, in general, is nice.”

“Oooh, I get it. Like wanking it at four am with a stranger sleeping on your couch?”

You watched him freeze, hands going slack, and the box of spaghetti noodles dropping to the floor in a loud clatter. The noise was the only thing that broke him out of his panic apparently as he darted down to pick it up, and shove it back onto the shelf. He looked a mix between angry and ashamed, his face lit up in a lovely shade of blue.

“You wanna bring that up now? _In the grocery store?”_ He sharply whispered to you.

“Doesn’t look like anyone gives a shit,” you snickered, and gave him a playful pat on the shoulder, “and I don’t think Papyrus wants to be in earshot for that _ever_ again. The grocery store is the best place for it, buddy.”

“Right, okay. Not tarnishing my name in public here.” Sans grumbled as he indignantly dropped more packaged food from the shelf into the cart. 

“So blue, huh?” You asked, glancing at him from the corner of your eye, and leaning on the cart as you waited to move to the next aisle. “Are they always blue or?”

“Nah, got to do with your magic n’ stuff.” The soft hue of aquamarine rose to his cheekbones again though the stiff way he was moving told you he was trying to hide it. “Kinda like humans n’ their traits.”

“Like skin color?” You filed away the trait questions for another time, instead opting to ask about the more important topic at hand: Sans’ dick. “So Paps and Gaster are blue too then? I mean, not just their dicks, but your blush is blue too, so maybe it’s more like blood.”

“Nah, nah, it’s not entirely hereditary. It can be, but not always.” He chuckled softly, picking up three Gatorades and holding each up to punctuate his explanation. “Mine’s blue because I’m an integrity type, like gravity.”

He dropped the blue Gatorade into the cart then held up the orange.

“Paps’ magic is orange ‘cause he’s got a courage type. Bright, always movin’ like kinetic energy.”

Sans placed the orange Gatorade in the cart and finally held up the purple one, shaking it a bit.

“Doc’s purple. He’s a perseverance type, he just keeps going and going, content to any tune you play. Adaptive.”

He dropped the Gatorade into the cart, grinning, and looking far too pleased to himself.

“So their dicks are orange, and purple respectively. Got it.” You deadpanned, pushing the cart to the next aisle to leave him groaning in exasperation. “C’mon lazy bones, I’m just teasing.”

He moved forward to follow, grumbling something under his breath that you didn’t quite catch.

“We were taught some basic soul stuff in school, but I never really got it, and most of it was new curriculum stuff. You explained it a lot better than the textbooks did.” You paused to grab a small package of bagels. “It’s a good thing they even tried though. There were plenty of things they didn’t put in, or could have.”

That got his attention as he brought himself next to you to raise a brow.

“Like what?” 

“Well, I would have liked it if we’d covered more explorative topics in school that had to do with us as people. Would have saved me a lot of heartaches if I had been given the tools to figure myself out.” You shook your head with a sigh before continuing. “It can be really hard to think you'd do anything other than cis-gendered when the school system wants to pretend nothing else exists to avoid the scorn of potential Karens.”

Sans looked just as upset at that as you had been looking back. It was kinda nice, a sort of validating feeling.

“Not to be rude, and let me know if I am, but I don’t know what sorta pronouns you want me to use. You look very androgynous so I figured they and them, but I don’t wanna upset ya by assumin’ nothing.” Stars, he looked ready to die.

“Sans,” you set a hand on his shoulder, shooting him a reassuring smile. “That’s how I like it. You’ve got it right, so don’t worry. I’m glad you checked with me, it’s more than most do. Can’t take all the credit though, binders do wonders to hide my chest.”

“That’s a relief.” He chuckled, stuffing his hands into his pockets as you withdrew yours. “Gender fluid, or non-binary?”

What made you stop, thinking for a minute before shrugging.

“Questioning, I suppose.” You answered with a shrug. “Sometimes, I don’t mind my body, sometimes I want a dick, sometimes none apply. Sometimes even both. It’s all confusing even for me, but for now, I’m content.”

“That’s okay, whatever you are is just you, and that’s just what it is.” He offered, smiling up at you. “And if that changes then that’s fine too. Monsters can just change it if we want to, ‘cause it’s all just magic. Must be hard having to be stuck like that, huh?”

“It can be,” you started quietly. Despite the odd topic, you felt safe, and that was a feeling you’d hold on to. “We have to get surgeries to change, and even then it’s a hassle. Some can’t because of medical issues while others can never even try because there’s no ‘none’ issue. Those who are genderfluid will always be stuck cause they can’t just flip a switch either.”

“That sucks.” He says flatly. It wasn’t apathetic, just a summary of the situation. 

“Yeah,” you agreed. “But it’s alright. People like you make the world go-round.”

“Aww, well. Ain’t no skin off my nose to be a decent person. Don’t thank me for stuff that should be the gold star standard.” He gave a little shrug, leaning on one of the shelves, and crossing his arms. “Sometimes I kinda wish I could be a girl, so I don’t totally get it but I sorta know the feeling.”

“What kind would you want? I mean, if you’ve thought about it.”

“Hmmm…” Sans hummed for a minute before shrugging. “I think they’re all kinda pretty, so any kind would be fine with me. What sorta penis would you want?”

“Oh boy.” You’d thought about this before, but you were more amused by how openly Sans was now talking about it considering his shyness earlier when you’d mentioned him masturbating. “Probably an average size one, circumcised just cause I think it’s less annoying to deal with, tan like you see in hentai.”

“I keep forgetting that’s a thing.”

“Hentai?”

“No, circumcision. Monsters can just kinda have whatever they want for their body to an extent so the idea that humans have to do everything through surgery is a bit to wrap my head around. I mean, I already knew, but the conversation makes it weird to think about.”

“So can’t you just give yourself a vagina?”

“I could but it’s a bit harder to, uh, please than the alternative.” He stated matter-of-factly. 

The conversation derailed as you came to stand in front of the cereal aisle. You had a bit to say more about the bits and bobbles of bodies on how to please them, but you were too put off by the lack of cereal options. You resign yourself to the fate of having to choose boring adult cereal. Sans noticed how disappointed you were as you shucked the box into the cart.

“Something wrong?”

“Eh, just don’t like bland cereal, but I know I’m too lazy to make actual food so,” you gesture to the box. “Here we are.”

“Isn’t all cereal bland?” He inquired, taking the box from you to look it over.

“Kinda, but the kids’ cereal is at least fun. I’d buy fun adult cereal if it existed.”

Sans scoffed. “As opposed to what? _Adult_ cereal? Pretty sure we could make adult cereals fun too if we gave it the old college try.”

You couldn’t stifle the bark of laughter in response to what he said.

“What?” He prodded your arm, frowning. “I’m not even joking, we could! Why’re ya laughing?”  
  


“No, no it’s just,” you laughed again, almost giddily, and wafted Sans’ hand away frantically, “I thought of something stupid just now, don’t worry!”

The skeleton smirked curiously and nudged you again for an answer. “Oh yeah?”

“ _Dick cereal_ , Sans,” you cut yourself off trying not to howl in the middle of the store, so you grabbed your stomach instead, snickering violently. “Like, little dick-shaped corn cereal, I- oh my God-”

“Nothing beats morning breakfast like a bowl of Cock-io’s,” he wheezed between barely stifled laughs. “Little like marshmallow puffs inside that are like gushers with white cream filling.”

You nearly doubled over, feeling the tears prick the side of your eyes as you struggled to get the words out.

“Each one comes with a little toy!” You exclaimed, grinning when you saw Sans barely contain another bark of laughter. You watched as he shoved a box of corn flakes into the cart with shaky hands. “We’d make millions, Sans. This is a demographic with a need! It’ll be _hard_ but the results will be _explosive._ ”

“We’ll need to re _member_ this particular _cock_ lusion to the cereal idea.”

“It’ll be a _stiff_ pitch but I think we could pull it off!”

“Let’s not get _cocky_ , this is a _penis_ ive thing, let's take our time.”

You were too busy trying not to curl up on the floor, hand slapped over your mouth as you whipped away tears with your other hand. This was something you’d never forget, this little moment that seemed too joyful to be real. Between Papyrus, now Sans, even Gaster, your heart swelled.

He was shifting his way to the self-checkout where he began scanning the items you’d packed into the small cart. Now and then he simply stopped, and laughed again, mumbling to himself about Cock-io’s. You made a mental note to look into trademarking for shits and giggles. You wondered how hard it’d be to get something like this off the ground? Cereal dreams aside, it was time to leave the store, and head home.

Sans dumped the groceries into a dimensional storage on his phone for when you both returned, and you began your way home. As you slipped out of the store, Sans slipped off his jacket, and draped it over your shoulders, motioning for you to finish putting it on. You gave him a funny look as you threaded your arms through the sleeves.

“Won’t you be cold?” You asked, burying your head into the fur of the hood with a noise of content.

He shrugged, slipping his hands into his short pockets. Sans’ lazy grin made your stomach turn in the familiar way, and for a moment you felt a small spark of emotions you’d forgotten you were capable of. Crushes were no stranger to you, simply few and far between in adulthood. You also hadn’t expected to find a skeleton monster attractive, but you smiled back at him all the same.

“Thanks, Sans.”

The walk home was uneventful. The same as the way there; plenty of people stopping Sans for a moment of idle chit chat, lots of friendly waving, and a few cafés, or stores you mentally noted you’d want to visit at some point. Once home, you shuffled in, leaving Sans jacket on for the moment, and quietly held the door open for your partner in crime. 

The two of you made your way into the kitchen where Sans began to pull the bags from dimensional storage to be put away into the various cupboards, and the fridge. You offered to make yourself helpful by picking up a bag of cans, shifting through to find where they should be put. You set out a can of ravioli for dinner then took the cold goods, and began putting them into the fridge.

“You can go ahead, and cook up your slop if you’re hungry. I can get the rest.” Sans said, quietly taking the bag from your hands, and gently moving you out of the way to pick up where you’d been. “Ya gotta be starved, right?”

You opened your mouth to protest when your stomach interjected with a loud rumble. Your mouth clicked shut, and you shook your head. You were hungry, so you started running some hot water.

“Thanks again, Sans.” You chuckle.

He peeks from behind the fridge door to shoot you a wink, making your cheeks turn a soft pink. You weren’t easily flustered, but his blatant flirting was charming in its own right. You quickly shook it off, holding your hand under the water to feel the temperature begin to warm.

“So, I wanted to ask about soul traits. How do you find those things out usually?” You idly brought it up, looking to fill the silence.

“An exam usually, though things like encounters, or sex can work too. Just depends on what you come across first.”

“Sex?” You raised a brow at that, wiping your wet hand on your pants, and grabbing the can to put under the water.

“Mhm,” He hums. “They’re still a body part, so you can do some fun stuff with ‘em if you’re with someone you trust.”

Now that made you curious.

“Like what?” 

Sans abruptly shut the door where he leaned on the fridge and grinned.

“Fuck me, and find out.”

When you gave no response he waved a hand, going to the table to sit, and watch you make your food.

“I’m teasing, relax.” But the dejected way your lack of response had him slumping into the table made you think otherwise.

“I’m not opposed, but, as the saying goes... Buy me dinner first.” You chuckled. You weren’t aversive to the idea, sex was just that: sex. It wasn’t something to be shameful, or shy about when it was two mature adults, but you didn’t know Sans well enough to make that choice. 

“Thought that was the point of the grocery trip.” He shot back with that cheeky playfulness you were coming to associate with him.

You gave the can a shake, slipped your finger into the tab’s loop, and began to peel back the thin metal.

“Ahhh, so grocery shopping is a proper date then?” 

“Well, I had enough fun for it to be,” Sans snorted, propping his head into his hand.

“Yeah? Me too, but you’re missing the point. How would you even fuck me anywa-”

You were cut short as your finger slipped out of the tab, and along the metal of the lid, slicing deep into the skin, causing you to hiss. You shoot to the sink, slipping the water on, and shoving your thumb under the water as you struggle to stifle another groan of pain from the sting.

You were so caught up in the moment that you hadn’t noticed Sans directly behind you, pressing onto your back. The air felt much colder like someone had filled it with charged energy. You felt the cold smooth texture of his hand snake down your arm from behind, and grip your wrist. You turn instinctively despite the lump in your throat.

He was giving you that same predatory look Gaster had when you first met him, leaving you paralyzed with confusion. You couldn’t will yourself to move away, or to speak, stuck watching. You could feel your heart thumping violently in your chest, but you weren’t sure why.

The skeleton took the wound to his mouth where a blue tongue snaked out of his mouth to flick across the bleeding wound on your finger. You sucked in a sharp breath at the residual sting zipping up your arm, and the odd act of having your cut _licked._

“I think I’d fuck you something like this,” he muttered your name. It was breathy, gravely, and telling as he subtly shifted his hips to narrow the space.

“SANS,” Papyrus nearly shouted. It wasn’t a scream of anger, more like a stern parent with their voice raised.

Sans pulled back with a sly smile, quietly moving out the way. Papyrus bounded over, tucking his book under his arm to quietly take your hand to look at the cut. “Do be more careful, human.”

You give a nervous chuckle, looking for anything to change the topic too aside from Sans’ weird-ass kink.

“W-whatcha reading, Paps?”

Papyrus grinned, quietly pulling you out of the kitchen. 

“One Hundred and One Ways to Make Eggs.”


End file.
